


The kind Worth Fighting For

by Thatgirlat221B



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Florida, I Love You, London, Mystery, real person - Freeform, why now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlat221B/pseuds/Thatgirlat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan fiction set in the modern day world where two best friends experience more than just friendship. </p><p>Ben and Gwen are two normal teenagers, that just want to feel loved. Gwen has a mysterious past and Ben he is just the kind sensitive idiot you would expect. Gwen loves Ben and has done for some time but is in complete denial of her love that has blinded her for some time. They have their ups and downs but nothing could prepare them for whats in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fan fiction, so I am using it as a trial run to see how I do and if people like it. The first part of the story is set in the modern day so they have all the technology we have. There is then a very obvious time jump that is basically what is going on now in Benedict Cumberbatch's life except; he is not married and does not have a little boy. I hope this isn't too confusing and hope you guys enjoy what I have created. If you have any ideas on a good direction to take this please let me know I will be very happy to try and work your ideas into mine.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my fan fiction and if you like it and want to receive notifications, when a new chapter is added please subscribe and don't forget to leave kudos and comments on my work, that way I can then tell that you like my work and want to see more and that I am heading in the right direction.

I lugged my bags in through my front door, feeling drained from my 9 hour flight from Florida. I had a slight tan that clashed with my mums pristine white walls. For someone who was at 'home' I felt awfully out of place and empty. Very empty! I dragged my sorry self and my heavy luggage up stairs to my room. I fell face first on my divine looking bed, while tears brewed in my cold, pebble eyes, as I thought of him...

My mothers voice carried through the house like a bad stench that lingered in the air. I huffed and slowly clambered to my feet, I fought with my awkward suitcase and finally tackled it open. Images of him surged though my brain; why didn't I speak to him? Why am I so useless? Were all lingering questions I had running around in my empty mind, trying to find a logical answer for my honest mistakes.

The door opened, I heard murmured voices downstairs, apart from my mothers though, her voice drifted through the house with ease.

"She's upstairs Ben... but go easy, she's fragile" Mum failed to whisper.

My heart leaped into my throat... my best friend had remembered me after everything I had put him through. I felt a little less empty knowing that I had returned to England with at least one person who still wanted to see me. 

I heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs and a light tap on my door.

"Enter!" I joked.

Ben opened the door carefully and took a single step in. I scowled at him and he smiled, the corners of his lips wrinkled and I couldn't help but smile; God I had missed him. The door gently closed behind him. No words were exchanged for the longest 10 seconds of my life. I was longing to hear his deep silky voice, that would comfort me no matter what.

"So..." He quickly looked down at his feet, as he rocked back and forth on his heals. "How was the flight?"

"Awful! I had a 10 year old girl behind me, who would not shut up about how Mickey Mouse wasn't real and it was just some random man in a dirty suit"

He laughed again.

I had forgotten his laugh. It was the reason why I loved him but could never admit it to myself.

He took two more hesitant steps into my room, as he watched his over sized clown feet. He glanced up at me as I tapped my bed. He did not hesitate for one second; he sat down right next to me and wrapped his lanky arms around me. I embraced his warm hug; it had been such a long since anyone had showed real affection towards me. So this instantly made me sob uncontrollably, that the friend I had hurt the most still wanted me in his life.

He loosened his embrace and looked at me, his eyes peering into my dark soul. He placed his warm, soft hand on my cheek and moved his thumb gently along my jawline, as his little finger wiped away the tears that strolled down my sun kissed skin. Now... I felt at home!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has been at home for a few months, but Ben hasn't really been able to talk to her, due to being at boarding school and all. So they texted each other every night but this wasn't enough to fill the empty void in Gwen's heart.

Sleep; a word I could not describe nor give a definition for, as I hadn't slept for months. Laying awake each night for what felt like an life time. The same questions whizzing around my brain. I was utterly helpless.

So I decided that I would ring Ben, it was 3:36am and I was wide awake crying...again. I longed for his soothing crystal voice, as it was sure to stop my river of tears.

His phone rang for what felt like years but he finally picked up.

"H...h....hello" Stuttered down the line.

"It's me.....I can't sleep.....can you talk to me?'

"Gwen... it's 3:30 in the morning, I have a show tomorrow." I could tell he was rubbing his face, like he always did when he was tired. 

"I...I...know I just wanted to hear your voice."

"But I'll wake my parents, they will kill me, you know how they are!'

"Yeah...Okay.... I guess. But what should I do?"

A deep breath echoed down the deserted phone line and he let out a huff.

"Fine!" The phone line then went dead; he had hung up on me. I knew what he was planning, he was going to come over and comfort me. My heart leaped into my throat once again. He was coming over. I quickly ran and put on PJ bottoms and a cardigan, in an attempt to make my self look presentable.

Quietly, I creeped down my creaky stairs and unlocked the front door ready to quickly open it when he approached. Ben was walking down the drive by the time I had first looked. His face was flushed and he was out of breath; he ran...he ran for me. This amazed me as he never ran anywhere, even if he was catastrophically late! 

I hugged him as he walked through the door, and I inhaled his scent, fresh and sleepy. His eyes were half open and his face had an imprint of his hand, on his right hand side where he slept with his head resting on his hand, this instantly made me giggle; I couldn't remember the last time I laughed at something so stupid, but to me it was far from stupid at the time, it was everything.... he was everything to me, so in fact it was far from stupid. 

The corner of his mouth wrinkled once again, as he smiled. I quickly diverted my eyes to the ground, in a hope of not feeling the need to kiss him. I couldn't kiss him he was my best friend...my only friend and I wasn't prepared to risk that for one stupid kiss.

I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs, where I flopped on my divine bed. I quickly dozed off, there was no stopping it.

I awoke peacefully, I peered over at my alarm clock which read 6:38am. I had only slept for three hours but it was the longest three hours of my life. He was there, asleep next to me, he was on top of the covers and I was still dressed, so I knew nothing had happened. 

I gently nudged him and whispered "Good morning, sleepyBatch" He turned to face me and stared at me with his hazy eyes for a few minuets; until realisation took over his face.

"Oh bloody hell, I have to...go...um...show thingy." He sprung up quickly and ran out the door barely saying good bye.

I rolled over, taking up the whole bed and entered a deep sleep.

I woke up to my mothers face in mine.

"Get up, you are going to see Ben preform, his dad just rang up to say, they got last minuet tickets and if you would like to go."

Even though I was still half asleep, I was able to get ready in a flash; I couldn't wait to see him do what he loves the best and that was to preform Shakespeare in front of hundreds of preying eyes. I threw on a cute dress that I had brought in Florida, I did my make up and dragged my dad out to the car in a short space of 10 minutes.

It was an half an hour drive to Ben's school, the only voice that could be heard was the DJ's on the radio. We finally arrived and I couldn't open the door fast enough.

I found Wanda immediately. She wrapped me in a hug and said "He is in the dressing rooms... don't worry it is safe to go in, he is dressed."

I ran into the dressing room not knowing what to expect, and not really knowing why I was in such a rush, but I guess love does that to you, its all one massive rush.

I knocked on the door gently.

"Enter" He joked.

I walked straight in and stood opposite him. He then told me to shut my eyes, so I did, he walked off for five seconds and came back with a box, I opened my eyes, to only see fifty red roses inside. I smiled from ear to ear.

"These are for you! I saw them and they reminded me of your beauty."

I started to well up again, I just couldn't help it. He quickly put the box down and hugged me once again. His grip tightened and his head rested on my shoulder. I quickly sniffed in attempt to hold back the tears.

Suddenly Ben's drama teacher walks in during our embrace, he clears his throat in attempt to make Ben step away from me. This made Ben jump and he quickly loosed his grip and took a step back.

"Time for you to shine Benedict!"

His teacher made a bee line back to his clique of teachers.

I reached out and rubbed Ben's arm, he looked me dead in the eye and kissed me on the cheek. He walked out slowly, peering back at me on his way.

"Break a leg" I shouted above the load music.

He blew me a kiss and the curtain arose. 

He was brilliant, his acting skills were amazing. I couldn't help but smile. I must have looked completely mad, as I was smiling as my best friend was pretending to die on stage.

But I did not care! I loved him and by all the signs he loved me too; even if I had dragged him through hell and back.

I left early after speaking to Ben and telling him how amazing he was and that he was going to be so famous, that one day everyone will know his name. I did however, feel out of place, people were congratulating him and giving me a blank look. So I leaned in and whispered, "I better be off then. You were outstanding by the way! Come over once you have finished here, if you want."

He nodded and kissed me once agin on my burning red cheek.

I quickly skipped out to my dads car and told him how great Ben was. The smile that Ben had produced with those gorgeous flowers was tattooed on my face for everyone to see, until I was alone, it then sunk back to confusion. I loved him but did he feel the same?


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at my phone waiting for it to ring, it had been a few hours since I left Ben to soak up his much deserved glory. Maybe he had gone out for tea and couldn't call or drop in as he was celebrating....did he hear me over the noise of people congratulating him? Did he even care for me? Was it all for show? As you can see I have a tendency to worry my self over nothing.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, it was him, I rushed to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hey, do you want to come out for dinner with me...... and my parents?" Ben was never one to beat around the bush, I admired that in him, I really did.

"That sounds great, what time?"

"7:30pm maybe?"

"Thats perfect"

"Great! I can't wait to talk to you properly, with out a crowd of people." He laughed

"Well you better get used to crowds, people will follow you around like lost puppies, when you are a famous actor."

"I doubt it. I can't even act."

"Stop right there" I said abruptly "You are Benedict Cumberbatch, the great soon to be famous actor!"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could imagine the wrinkles forming at the edge of his lips. The thought of this made me smile and giggle once again.

"Well, mum wants me to pose for a photo, in my costume, so I better go, so I can jump out my window and run for the hills."

I laughed again.

"Okay, good luck, you better start running" I said in between laughter.

"See you at 7:30 then."

"Bye then." The same smile tattooed its self back on to my face.

We sat on the phone, not saying anything for 20 seconds, but I didn't mind as I could hear his steady breathing and it reminded me of this morning when my house was silent and all I could hear was his breathing. 

"Okay... should I hang up or should you?" Ben sang.

"Ummmm..... you....bye, i'll see you later then."

"Bye then."

He finally hung up the phone. I went to my draw and grabbed a pretty blue dress and a jumper, I threw them on and did my make up.

7:30 came around and Ben knocked at the door.

My mum answered.

"Gwen... its for you"

I ran down the stairs and was god smacked by what I saw next.

My beautiful Ben standing there in a lovely tailored suit and tie. I dropped my eyes quickly and darted them back up again. He leaned in and kissed me once again on my cheek. That answered one of my questions, it wasn't for show as he did it in front of my parents. Did he in fact love me too?

"You look stunning tonight" He took my trembling hand.

"You look handsome too." He blushed wildly and his lips began to wrinkle again. I couldn't love this idiot any more if I tried.

My audience had disappeared, so I shouted down the hall way "Mum, I'm off, I'll be back at..." I looked at Ben to have the time confirmed.

"Nine" He said shyly, I had never seen him shy before he was always so out going and didn't get easily nervous.

"Mum, nine, we will be back at nine."

"Okay" I heard in the distance.

He gently gabbed my waist and walked me to his dads Jaguar, that was parked just outside.

Ben rushed over to open the door for me .

"Why, thank you Mr. Cumberbatch." I smiled.

"You're very welcome, Miss. Murdock"

Once again my face ached from smiling but he did that to me I couldn't help but smile at him. My head then started to hurt as I started to think about how much I loved him and if he felt the same or was he doing all of this to make me a little better. Either way I didn't care he was doing this for me.

We arrived at the restaurant, it was so grand. I had never been anywhere like this before.  
Ben looked at me from his towering height and blushed.

"I have never seen anyone, look as extraordinary as you. Please never leave my side again." He whispered in a deep silky tone.

"I won't, I loved you too much."

I had only just realised what I said. My eyes darted to the floor.

"I love you too" He whispered lifting up my chin with his thumb and index finger. His index finger gently touched my bottom lip. The wrinkles appeared again.

My mind was scrambled. I had just emitted it to him and myself.

He felt the same way!

"What.. you like me? Since when?' I muttered quietly.

"Yes, I have done since the minuet I walked into the vintage store your mum ran, you were perfect, just so pretty just standing there in your back jeans and your green stripped jumper, as you labelled over priced stock."

"Really?...How?....Why me?...I mean I'm not pretty in any way shape or form." I questioned hesitantly.

"What are you kidding me? I go to an all boys school, I have shown your picture to my friends. Believe me they all have the same reaction as I did when I first saw you. You are stunning, I don't mean just today, you are stunning all the time, there has never been a moment when you haven't looked stunning." 

"Wow, Really? gosh..."

He cut me off quickly. "Yes really. People do find you attractive you know." The wrinkles appeared again.

He grabbed me by my waist and lead me to the table. He pulled out my chair for me and pushed me back in.

The topic of conversation was my choice of career I wanted to go into.

"You want to examine dead bodies?" Wanda said confusedly.

"Yes, absolutely. Its just fascinating, seeing why people die and who did it. I just love forensics, I don't know why, but I just do."

Wanda looked at him with a look I had never seen in my life, but I knew exactly what it meant. She told him without using words that 'she is the one for you.' Which made me feel all fuzzy inside.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he loved me!

He...loved...ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Ben said he loved me. He was away at school for another three weeks, so texting had to do.

B: Hey cutie, how was your day? xxx

G: Heyy, it was okay but I just want to see you! I miss you too much for word to describe.xxxx

B: I miss you too, I wish my parents didn't send me here away from you. I just want to see you too.xxxx

G: Can you come home on Saturday? I need to see you. Its been forever. xxxx

B: I don't think so. I'm sorry. Why are we so damn far away from each other? I wish you didn't go to florida all summer, we could have spent all that time together. xxxx

G: I wish I knew. Don't be sorry its not your fault. I wish I didn't go either, if only I knew that you loved me it would have changed everything. But anyway, we are together now thats all that matters. How was your day? xxxx

B: Well, I auditioned for the school production of Romeo and Juliet. xxxx

G: Well we all know who is going to get that don't we. There is no doubt that you will get it. I can't wait to come and see you in it. xxxx 

B: I wouldn't be too sure, my friend Tom auditioned too. xxxx

G: And.... xxxx

B: He gets all the girls you know, he is a lot better looking. I mean its not hard is it. xxxx

G: Wait one minuet, you are absolutely perfect and gorgeous. I mean no one can quite pull off a suit quite like you. Your my Benedict Gorgeousbatch. So shhhh your beautiful face. xxxx I love you xxxx

B: I love you too. I wish I could see you though. The wait is agony! xxxx

G: I know all, I want to do is see you. xxxx

B: I'm sorry, I have to go, my house person is calling me to go to a meeting. I'll text you later. I love you xxxx

G: Okay, I'll speak to you later. Love you too. xxxx

I released my phone from my death grip. I had forgotten he had to go back to boarding school at least it will only be for a few more months before we went to college. I couldn't help but think that this distance would end us. I couldn't let it but I felt like I didn't have a choice, like I was in the background of his amazing mind. I mean who was I kidding, in twenty years time when he is walking down the red carpet, I wouldn't be the one on his arm, I would be the crazy person telling everyone he was my best friend with the famous Benedict Cumberbatch.

That was my worst nightmare!

People grow apart but I couldn't let that be us. But was I supposed to do to prevent us from growing apart? Could I prevent it? Was I meant to be his?

So I sat and listened to David Bowie for three hours straight. What song comes on first.... 'changes' of course I started to cry. I knew David Bowie was right you couldn't change time.

I fell fast asleep while listening to David Bowie and crying my eyes out. 

I dreamt of Ben and I going to university together and spending the rest of our lives together. If anything this saddened me the most as I knew it was too good to be true.

I laid in bed all day, as it was saturday, so there was no schools. I thought of Ben all day. I really did love him but should I let him go?

No most defiantly not!

We had something worth fighting for! The kind worth fighting for!


	5. Chapter 5

My doubts had boiled away to nothing, we had spent the whole summer holiday together like he wanted. If anything I loved him so much more now!

It was my birthday, finally I could learn to drive and I could go and see him when ever I wanted! I was so happy to get my surprise from mum and dad.

My phone vibrated, it was Ben!

B: Hey Birthday girl, I'm sorry but my warden won't let me come down as I have to revise and also some boys hosted a massive party and placed everyone in the shit. I'm sorry. I will make it up to you I promise. I have tried to reason with him but he is not backing down anytime soon, but I will keep trying. But I will post my present to you. I am really sorry. I love you so much and I would never miss your 17th on purpose you know that right? I just can't say using words how much I love you and intern how much I miss you. I'm sorry! xxxxxxxxxxx

G: Its okay, its just another day. Pleas don't be sorry and please don't feel bad. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I know you love me and I know that would that will never change even if we were millions of miles away. It is completely fine, like I said its just another day and I am glad I get to spend it as your girlfriend. xxxxxxxxx

He didn't reply, not even a kiss or anything, he was in love with another girl. Was he with her? Was she stopping him from seeing me? I was to be thrown away like yesterdays trash. I flopped on my bed like a dead fish, honestly thats how i felt like a gutted fish. Empty. Once again I was empty. 

There was a knock at the door. My mum answered as she always did. Once agin I heard murmured voices downstairs. No it couldn't be! He isn't....

"Gwen... its for you honey."

It was him. I bounded down the stairs to find Ben standing there in a suit with a bouquet of red roses. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, luckily he knew what I was going to do and put the roses down and caught me. He held me there for around 30 seconds and then he put me down gently. He took me by the waist and took me outside where I found a brand new Mini Copper waiting for me with a massive red bow wrapped around it. I welled up with tears and burrowed my face into his shoulder, as he hugged me. I was all wrong about what he was doing. I felt so bad (half the reason I started to cry I think). He really did love me, this proved me wrong and I was never so happy to the idea of being wrong.

My dad took Ben and I out in the car for a drive I loved it and I loved it even more knowing Ben had brought it for me. 

I went out with Ben for a meal, just the two of us, at the restaurant he took me to just under a year ago with his parents. It was just magical...if only I knew that was one of the only times I felt that magic again, as Ben was leaving for L.A for three years and wouldn't be returning until he was done.

Ben quickly pipped up "Hey, don't be mad but i'm leaving in two months.... for L.A..... for three years, to do some theatrical work. I'm sorry."

My heart did a quick flip then it sank to the deepest pit of my stomach.

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

My eyes tried to divert his beautiful eyes.

Our conversation was minimal from that moment on. I couldn't help but want to cry, I managed to suck in the tears and carry on with the divine meal that I was having with my beautiful boyfriend that was leaving for the US in two months and he told me on my birthday. We finished our meal and Tim (Ben's dad picked us up).

After a 10 minute silent car ride home, i got out the car and Ben raced around to walk me to my door. He grabbed my waist. As we reached my door he said, "I'm sorry Gwen, love you! Happy Birthday!"

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, like it was the last time. My whole body started to quiver and tears started to roll down my face again. He wiped away the tears and said "everything will be okay". We said good night and parted ways.

Text was the only communication we had, until the day he left.

I went to the airport with him to say good bye and to kiss him for the last time for three years. This was surely going to be the death of me. I couldn't let him go but I had to, as he would do it for me if I needed to go. I just loved him so much that it hurt. we said good bye and decided it would be a good idea to break up as it would be too difficult to handle. This made it even worse. When I saw him go through security, I knew I would never see him again and that its self killed me, or if I did see him it would be on the T.V or in person but he wouldn't be mine. I cried uncontrollably in the car on the way home as I loved him too much and I just let him go.

He was really gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys so this is chapter 6, I hope you guys are enjoying this. So here is the big time jump. I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing this chapter. Please tell your Benaddicted friends about my fanfic. 
> 
> Remember if you enjoy this chapter leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Enjoy.

20 Years later.

So I was a successful forensic scientist, who had cracked many murder cases, Ben, well lets just say there were new pictures of him online everyday. He had done so well for him self and I never saw him again after that day when he left me heart broken at the airport when we were 17.

There was no escape from his splendour he was everywhere and had a new girlfriend all the time but what do expect he was Benedict Cumberbatch, he was gorgeous and had a massive fan base. He had taken Britain and the rest of the world by storm with his cheekbones and silky voice. I mean I wasn't hung up on him much, I was just god smacked that he was so famous and I don't think it helps when you see all these young teenage girls lust after the man that you used to call your own, that, that was torture. 

I couldn't even go to my new agents and not see him on a cover of a magazine. I man I was on the front of the Times last week after cracking a three year long case of James Smith the murderer with no remorse or pity. Sometimes I wondered if he saw that and felt the same way I do everyday, but after thinking about it for a while he probably forgot I even existed, he had beautiful women throwing them selves at him everyday, he didn't want a geeky scientist that was married to work. 

I never told anyone about me and him as I didn't want to think that I was crazy. So it was my Secret. But it pained me everyday from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to sleep that he was mine but now he was everyones. I mean the girls that lusted after him were called Cumberbitches.

I was old news, after all it was twenty years ago.

It was 9:24 on a Thursday, and I was working on a impossible case, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to see a soaking wet Ben! I was completely god smacked. My heart leaped into my throat again, I was speechless and this doesn't happen much anymore as I always had something to say.

"Hey" His silky voice sang.

"Hi.. come in you must be freezing"

He stepped in. He was taller than I remember. His cheekbones were more defined and his eyes were more piercing but yet they were warm and inviting.

"How have you been? Gosh it has been so long."

"Um...good. I guess I am a little shocked to have you in my house actually." I confessed.

The wrinkles appeared.

I blushed like a teenager.

"I am sorry, I should have rung before just showing up here on your door step. Should I go?" gesturing to the door.

"No, stay right there, I am not having walk out on me again, I haven't seen you in twenty years, so you sit down."

"Okay, but do you have a husband or a boyfriend that may turn up and want to beat me up?'

"No I don't so you are safe" I laughed.

I turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please"

I turned the kettle on and walked back over to him standing there staring at my case file of a grizzly murder I was working on.

"Oh, lovely pictures, Gwen" He laughed

"Oh I know aren't they just gorgeous?"

We both laughed like we had never been apart. Our gazes met and a awkward few seconds when our eyes were locked on each other. The kettle stopped boiling and the was my cue to leave.. "Um... tea". I scuttled out to the kitchen where, I talked my self out of throwing my self at him.

Walking back into the room like our gaze didn't mean anything was the worst thing in the world considering I poke at dead bodies for a living. 

He stood up like he was going to leave and kissed me, this time it wan't the innocent 16 year old kiss on the cheek it was a powerful, passionate, love filled kissed. My knees quivered. He suddenly pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Your just so gorgeous, I can't help it!"

"Its okay, if you didn't I would of!"

He rushed in for a second kiss this time it was love filled. Even if it was just spur of the moment reaction.

He pushed me up against a wall and kissed me passionately as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"up stairs, bed room, not here on my work" I stuttered as he kissed my neck.

He grabbed my thighs and I wrapped my legs round his waist as he carried me up stairs to my bedroom as I kissed him. He dropped me on my bed while he took his shirt off and well you can figure the rest out for your self.

I laid in bed next to the man women chased and lusted after. I was luck to them apparently, and I was not because I had sex with him, because he had remembered me. He found me! Did he still love me? Or did he just need one person to love for one night? What ever the reason it was magical, I had that feeling again like, we had something worth fighting for.

I pocked him between the shoulder blades gently and whispered "Good morning, Sleepybatch." He rolled over and said "Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?'

"I slept amazingly, you?"

"I was with you so no words can describe the feeling."

My already red cheeks burned even more. I was living the dream! However, words had leapt from my brain and I couldn't do anything but smile. Why was this all happening at once? Why did he turn up on my door step last night? Who cares! But it would be nice to know.

"Soo.....Why were you on my door step last night in the pouring rain?" I asked painfully.

"I saw you on the news and realised I had made an awful mistake letting you go twenty years ago, you just looked so perfect in your purple blouse and pencil skirt, so I rang your mum and asked for your address, she gave it to me in a heart beat when she knew who I was." He laughed

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "my mother is a bloody liability." I joked.

I rolled over to look at the time. "Shit, Its 7:30, I'm late! Ben I'm sorry but I have to go, I have a really important day today."

"Oh yes of course, I better be off then too."

"Oh no its okay you can stay here if you don't want to go out and risk being photographed, I only have a short day anyway as it is a friday, I only work until 2:00, so i'll be back then."

"You don't mind me hanging around here then? I mean its part of the job but they are so bloody annoying."

"Of course, I don't mind, you can hang here until I get back."

I rolled out of bed and I could feel Ben's eyes scanning me up and down as I walked over to the shower, which made me feel very special. He came over and stood next to the shower while I was in there, talking to me about what he was doing at the moment. He pretended like he wasn't looking at me in the shower but I could feel his eyes once again.

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, he had on some PJ bottoms, but he was lovely and muscular at the moment for his role in Star trek: into darkness. He followed me back into the bed room, I felt so special. I dropped my towel to the floor and pulled out a pair of my very best pants and put them on while he sat on my bed watching me. I then rushed to put everything else on as I didn't have time to be seductive anymore.

I kissed him as I ran out the door and into my car.

He gave a quick wave and wished me luck. 

Did he love me? Was he using me to stay away from the photographers? But it felt like love.


	7. Chapter 7

Work was excruciating knowing that he was at my house and I wasn't there with him, that I was't laughing with him. Flash backs of last night invaded my brain, how wonderful it was and how I just wanted to be with him no matter what. Was this love?

My phone vibrated on my desk, during my meeting, his name flashed up just as my assistant looked over at it. She looked at me and then back at my phone with a confused look on her face. Luckily she didn't say anything until the meeting had ended.

"Did I see what I thought I did?"

"Um...yeah...But don't say anything to a living soul."

"When did this happen?"

"......Last night....."

"What.... you slept... with Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"ummm..."

she cut me off.

"Oh my god Gwen.... how... can I be next in line please?"

"Kelly.... No....of course not.....he's all mine!"

She smiled and then burst in to laughter, Kelly was the closes thing to a best friend I had, I trusted her with evidence that I had found and she always delivered and never made a mistake. So I guess I could trust her not to go to the press with this information. I was married to my work and loved what I did, so I didn't have anytime really for social gatherings, I also had an amazing ability to piss everyone off around me with my sharp tongue. I didn't really mind though as the people annoyed me. they always had to be doing stuff while I was quite content with a beer, David Bowie on my record player and looking through my cases. That was my ideal evening but now Ben wanted to be part of it he slotted right in. I could listen to David Bowie, with my beer and cases and he would be there pacing around the living room practicing his newest roles. It just seemed so perfect and I wanted that to be my life.

Two O'clock rolled around and I grabbed my coat and my newest case and signed out. I loaded my car up, my car was a 1970's beetle named Brian and I loved him dearly. On my way home I picked up some beer and a bottle of red and white wine. I quickly ran out of the shop and back to my car. On the drive home I couldn't wait to see him for the second time in twenty years, he drove me crazy.

As I drew on my drive I could see that all the lights were out in the house, as I walked up to the door and tried the handle the door was locked. I had left all the light on downstairs and the door was unlocked as I knew Ben was in there. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Ben... are you here?"

The sound of my voice echoed around my now empty house, he wasn't there, which made it very empty in deed. I dropped my bag and shopping bags on the floor and slumped on my sofa. He had used me and then skipped out on me. I felt my heart break in my chest, I felt hollow just like I did when I came back from Florida all those twenty odd years ago. I poured my self out a large glass of red wine and slumped back on my sofa looking over my case. Did the person that I was looking at, who was laying in an open field after being held against her will and then brutally murdered with a blunt instrument, did she fell this way in her life, or was I the only exception?

My door slowly opened and the closed again. My heart started to pound, who was in my house? I quickly leaped up out of my seat and to the kitchen, I grabbed a knife and walked over to the door slowly keeping my back pressed up against the wall. As I got closer I realised it was Ben he had a bouquet of beautiful red roses and a bottle of very fancy wine. He turned around and jumped out of his skin, at what he saw, me standing there with my back pressed up against the wall with a gigantic knife in my hand. He then started to laugh and so did I.

"Where did you go?" I quizzed him.

"My agent called and I had to go and fill out some paper work, so I brought you these to say sorry for skipping out on you." He leaned in and kissed me once again, my brain went into shut down mode again and I was lost for words. He placed the roses down on the side and pined me against the wall once again. I couldn't believe it; he had just walked in the door and with in a matter of seconds I was pined up against the wall with the knife still in my hand. I waited for a break in our embrace and said "I better go and put this down before accidentally stab you." The wrinkles appeared again. I quickly put the knife back in the draw and turned around to face my Ben, who was standing at the end of the corridor, I ran towards him and jumped wrapping my legs around his middle, as he grabbed my thighs and held me up there while we kissed passionately.

He walked into the living room with me still wrapped around his waist, he lowed me gently on the sofa and started to remove his shirt. He slowly lowed him self on top of me. He rolled my top up to the bottom of my bra where he kissed my stomach. He gazed up at me and then kissed me passionately. I felt so loved. He whispered, "Gwen Murdock, you are sending me crazy. Please be mine."

"You are sending me crazy too. Now you know what it has been like for me for the past twenty years, it wasn't so bad when you weren't famous, but when your face was every where it was kind of hard not to miss you." I giggled

"Even though you are not famous, you still drove me crazy knowing that some other man may have you on their arm and that you would never be mine again." He confessed.

We began to kiss again and he took off my shirt. I knew that he loved me and that we were going to be together for a long time. I will never forget that night, the night he confessed that I drove him crazy.

The next morning I woke up next to him again. I walked down stairs to find all the beer and all the wine too. Gosh we must have had a good night. I chucked to my self and then made my way to the downstairs shower. The water was refreshing and helped wake me up. I got out the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel. I walked into the kitchen to find Ben cooking pancakes in his PJ bottoms. This was really the fan girls ultimate dream to be honest, I quickly went to the tumble dryer and fished out some underwear and an over sized t-shirt, I quickly threw these on and sat at the breakfast table with a hot coffee that he had just made. He turned around looking very pleased with him self with the pancake on a plate all served up with some strawberries and some lovely honey that I had brought from a farmers market but I never opened. He kissed me on my nose as he sat down opposite me on the table. We talked about life and how we were both doing. I can remember thinking, I want to spend the rest of my life like this with him. I want to still do what I do and I want him to do what he does, something so different from each other that we never got board, as we could always talk about what we were doing.

Did he want this too? This was the one question I had remaining.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday, I had every other Friday off and normally spent it looking over the case in more detail and visiting the crime scene. I had decided however, to forget about work for one day and be with Ben, to work out what he wanted from our relationship, did it have a future? I thought this was a absolutely great idea, as long as he wasn't working and he didn't plan on having sex all day, which in all fairness would be great but we need to talk about what is going on, and was this real? 

So as I finished off my pancakes, that he had lovingly made for me, I plucked up the courage to ask him what this meant to him and if we were a couple.

"So... I was thinking about all of this and is it purely physical or do you love me?" I said brutally,

He looked up rather shocked, like I should have known the answer and why was I asking such a stupid question. He swallowed the last piece of his pancake and hesitated for a second.

"Gwen... you honestly don't know.... I have always regretted not finding you and for dumping you twenty years ago. I absolutely love you Gwen Murdock, like I said last night you drive me crazy. I want you to be mine. My girlfriend." A massive grin started to form on his face. My cheeks started to glow bright red, and I looked down at the work top, with a massive smile tattooed across my face. I nodded my head and peered up at him. 

"You promise that you are not messing me around, or anything. That you truly love me."

"I pinky promise" He held out his little finger and I wrapped my little finger around his. I could't help myself, I basically threw myself over the counter at him. We kissed like I had never kissed anyone before, it really was magical, the spark ignited a fire in me, once again and the magic I had felt on my seventeenth birthday. HE LOVED ME! I couldn't believe it, I mean this was like a dream come true, he was the one that came to my door, he was the one that made the first move. I didn't scare him off, like I had done with other men, I was married to my work and loved what I did, I think many men get scared of a woman that could think for herself and didn't need the support of a man. I was always quite quick when it came to arguments and normally left them speechless and then I ended up single once again, because I quote 'I was crazy and they pity any man that ended up with me.' This did make me chuckle though, just because they couldn't handle a woman possibly being more intelligent then them. I knew Ben was different though, he was very intelligent and I knew that I couldn't drive him away with my craziness. 

We ended up in bed again, this was seriously getting ridiculous and I knew that we couldn't just have sex all the time, it had to calm down at some point, but I was partly to blame I couldn't resist his blue eyes, silky voice and cheekbones. So I could only blame myself for throwing myself at him. I tapped him on his shoulder and then I got out of bed, I felt his eyes watch me again, I couldn't help but love it. I looked over my shoulder and said "come on lets go for a walk", it was a beautiful crisp spring day outside and I didn't want to spend it inside. "Or better still, lets go to the beach, not to swim, you know just to watch the waves, eat fish and chips, just be english and normal."

"That is actually not a bad idea, which beach do you want to go to?"

"Lulworth Cove?" It wasn't far away from London and it would be away from any photographers and it would also give us sometime away from my house, so we couldn't just resolve everything in sex, even though it was great, it didn't help when I wanted to talk. 

"I haven't been there in years, actually I haven't been there since I went with you back in the summer, twenty odd years ago. When we were just 16.... Why did I ever give you up?" He gazed up at me as I slipped on my underwear. Every time he looked at me I got a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach that just made everything seem possible.

"I know why you gave me up, and I am glad you did, otherwise we may not be where we are now, you are successful I am too. We are now together, who knows if you hadn't of gone to L.A you may have gotten me pregnant and I wouldn't have a career, and you wouldn't be the famous actor you are now. I am glad that we did break up when were 17, I think it was the best thing to do, in a situation like that. We wouldn't be here right now if we hadn't made that choice. You have me now, so never let me go!" 

"Don't worry, I will never, ever let you go, I adore you way to much for words to even explain my feelings towards you. I have had many girls throw them selves at me, don't get me wrong they were mostly nice girls but you were always there in the back of my mind, I knew you were the one for me since that first day I saw you." The smile that I had tattooed across my face grew ten times larger and I felt like the cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. He just knew the right things to say and when to say them. 

My phone then started to ring, it was mum she wanted to see if Ben was there and if he loved me, she really was a liability. 

"Mum, how did you know that was Ben on the phone, that could have been anyone, but thank you for giving it to him." I looked over at him to see that he was staring at the ground and he had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen. The fuzzy feeling came back. I really did love this idiot and I just wanted to be with him forever. 

"Mum, you can't tell anyone about it though not even Hillary and David, I know you will want to, but reframe from telling them otherwise I will have charlotte on my hands, and she will want to marry him, I love her but I will tell her in time.......okay.....bye.... see you soon." I hung up my phone. 

We quickly got dressed and we walked out to my car pretty fast. I loved driving my car as he had so much character and suited me down to the earth. We had David Bowie playing in the back ground and I couldn't help but sing along. Ben stared at me with such love in his eyes and I could tell that he felt the same way about me as I did about him. 

We finally arrived at Lulworth Cove and we sat on the beach with fish and chips, like a proper english couple, we walked up and down the beach, hand in hand occasionally steeling a kiss from each other. We had a few people look at us, like they knew who Ben was but didn't want to say anything as we were on a date, just the two of us. However, there is always that one fan girl who wants pictures, autographs and such like, Ben was always so good with the fans, he always made them feel safe and never made them feel stupid, even if he was in a rotten mood. Thats what I admired him most for was that he could always act like he was the happiest person in the world but deep down he could want to set an abandoned house in fire.

We were officially a couple and we had managed to keep it very quiet and no-one accept, Mum, Dad and Kelly knew on my side. I wasn't to sure who Ben had told. But I didn't care if the whole world knew. He was finally my Benedict Cumberbatch, and this made me happier then anything in the whole entire world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so three months have past and everything is going great.

Three months had past and everything between Ben and I was going great! I was completely in love with him, as he made me feel special, and wanted. It was different and I loved it, I even loved the sneaking around; it was all one big adventure! However, the sex hadn't calmed down but that was fine. We talked, and did everything a normal couple did. There was nothing different about us, we were normal.

I had started to think about our future more and wanted to move on further. I wanted us to move in together. I don't know if he would move in here or I would move in to his house, but I didn't care. So one day I thought I would ask if he felt the same. So I brought up the conversation about the next step one Sunday morning while we were lounging around in bed watching movies, eating toast, and drinking tea.

"So do you think it is time that we take the next steps... well… think about moving in together?"

His face instantly changed and he looked very shocked, but happy. He sat up straight and looked me dead in the eye, with a growing smile on his face.

"I was just thinking about this last night when you were asleep, actually. I think that it is a very sensible step to take. But the media will catch on to it, and I don't want you to have to put up with cameras all the time."

"Ben I don't care about the cameras, they are a part of you and when I say I love you, I mean every part of you. I don't care about the media. We have nothing to hide, do we? I love you, and you love me. So there is no problem."

"Really? You don't care about the media, the crazy fans, and the sea of cameras? Not even a little? The real crazy fans get very touchy about me having a girlfriend, the hate they get is really not nice. You don't mind that; you will put up with that for me? I love you, and we have nothing to hide. But if you want to be normal… dating me isn't such a great idea." The whole time he said this he didn’t break eye contact. It was intense, and I couldn't pull my gaze away from his silky, blue eyes.

"No, I don't care! I would go through hell and back for you! I would take all the hate in the world, if it meant I could be with you. To me, nothing could scare me away from you. I would deal with the cameras and the crazy fans just like you do, with great pride knowing you were mine. I honestly want everyone to know about us, because I am so proud to have you as my boyfriend."

He leaned in and kissed me and then pulled away, which set me crazy.

"God what did I do to deserve you?" He rubbed my cheek with thumb and the wrinkles appeared again, this was probably one of the main reasons why I loved him so darn much he knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

"You were just you. That alone was enough to drive a girl that had never felt love crazy. You taught me what it felt like to love. Now, I’m returning the favour." He started to look like the Cheshire cat now; just like I did not so long back. This idiot drove me insane, but love does that it. Sends you to the edge of insanity.

"That settles it then, which house should we sell and then move into?" I have never seen his face light up like that since the day he knocked on my door that stormy, wet night.

"I really don't mind as long as you are there with me. I don't care. Your house is a lot nicer, and it is closer to work. But where ever, really."

"My house is nice, and it does need a woman's touch. I would love you to be closer to work, as well. More time at home in the morning and more time in the evening. Sounds perfect, I think you will feel very safe there too, when I’m not there, filming. It has the best security in place, and it is very homely. If that’s okay with you, my house would be perfect as it is closer to everywhere and I think you will feel ten times safer then you do here."

"Okay, your place it is. When shall I put my house on the market?"

"As soon as possible, I want you to call my home your home, nothing will make me happier in the world."  
"Well we could go and put it up for sale today? We could go to the estate agents down the road. I’ll ring them, and tell them that we are coming, and that they must have the whole afternoon free for us. So there is no chance of being interrupted by fans or the media. We can then get lunch, and just be a normal happy couple."

"That actually sounds great. Gosh I love you, but let’s say we will be there at two. I want to finish off this movie, and I just want to stay in bed for as long as possible with you."

My face now ached, thanks to the smile that was tattooed on my face. We were actually doing this. Was it too fast? I don't think it is too fast for people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together.

We did eventually make our way down to the estate agents by two, and I was told that my house would sell very fast indeed, as it was in a prime location. We scheduled for him to come over to take pictures, draft up what he was going to say, and agree on a price. It all seemed so real now that it was all actually happening, I was moving in with Benedict Cumberbatch, the man most women could only dream of. He made me feel special and wanted, so this was a much needed step.

The scheduled date rolled around and I was so excited, they posted my house on the market and within 40 minutes we had someone on the phone asking questions and asking if they could view my property tomorrow while I was at work. Luckily the estate agent said he would do it for no extra price. It was a great feeling knowing someone was interested in your house. We were very lucky, as that was the only viewing we ever had and they didn't even challenge us on the price, within 3 weeks I was moving out and into Ben's house. Now it felt real!


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and I were so excited about the move that we stayed up one night going through all of my belongings, and packing the stuff that we wanted to keep. Honestly though, we didn't get much done. We basically got drunk, and tottered around my house, looking at random rubbish saying if it was needed or not. Everything we had packed was unpractical.

So the next morning when I got up with a splitting headache, from all the alcohol I had consumed. I went through the boxes and made a better judgment about the crap we had decided was necessary. This did make me giggle though, that we were so pissed that we thought that the pillows from the sofa were completely necessary for our big move. I heard a thud from upstairs I knew that Ben was awake and had probably fallen out of bed. I then heard him shout "What the hell did we drink last night!?"

"A lot by the looks of it. We thought that sofa pillows were necessary for the move." I was squinting at the point, and held up the pillows for Ben to see. The wrinkles appeared and I laughed. I quickly grabbed my head though, as it was way too painful.

"I’ve never had a hangover like this before... What did you do to me?" 

"It wasn't me that got you drunk, I mean I probably didn't help, but you know we had a laugh."

"I need paracetamol... where do you keep it?"

"Ummm... top cupboard. By the cups."

"Would you like some?"

"Yes... I need it. It’s not like I’d want it!" I played.

We then decided that it would be a good idea to spend all day in bed again watching T.V and getting rid of our hangovers. We spent all day curled up kissing, hugging, and just being a normal couple. Ben was going to fly out to Florida a few days after I moved into his house, so he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. I loved that about him. Even though he was extremely busy, he always found time for me. He never made me feel stupid about wanting to see him; He was always by my side when I wanted him to be. We were basically made for each other. He would practice his lines, while I listened to David Bowie and looked through my case files. It was perfect. Just like I had planned it would be. I was always a control freak, and I loved to plan things down to the last detail, but he never seemed to care about that. He was quite controlling too, but like I said we were made for each other!

The day finally rolled around. I was going to move into his house. I was going to be with him all the time, and I loved the idea that we were going to be together all the time. But we might get annoyed at each other for being there all the time. Of course, I was nervous to move in with him, but don't all great things start off a little scary? 

I walked outside to see Ben in jeans, and a white t-shirt, I bet if the fan girls could see him now they would probably self-combust under the pressure of his hotness.

"Oh hello sexy." He’d beaten me to it. I looked down at my feet, in complete embarrassment, that he found me sexy. I had my glasses on, my hair in a messy bun, high waist shorts, and a band top that was tucked into them. It felt amazing to be moving in with him.

"Ditto... you beat me to it. I was just thinking the same about you."

He ran over to me, and swooped me up in a marriage cradle, which took me by complete surprise. He always like to take me by surprise though, and I loved that.

We spent hours lugging heavy boxes out the back of the moving van, and into our new home. It was big and airy. I loved it; the whole back of the house was completely glass, which over looked the garden. Back at my old place I didn't have a garden. I just had a flower plot on my door step to call my own. His house was mostly grey and muted colours, which I loved, but I had ideas to inject some colour in. I had only just steeped in through the door and I knew immediately that this was my home, and I felt right at home. We spent all evening unboxing what was left of my house, and packed up some of Ben's belonging to sell along with mine. 

"Right do you want this here or can it go?"

"Well, it’s yours. Do you want to keep it?" The wrinkles appeared again.

I couldn't resist it. I seductively crawled over to him, I then sat back on my ankles and gently placed my hands on the back of his head. I twirled his hair through my fingers while I stared at his gorgeous eyes. I then pulled his head towards mine and kissed him passionately. We were in our home. A place for the two of us. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in further, holding my body against his. I could almost read his mind to what he was going to do next. He lowered me on to the floor, and kissed me, as I unbuttoned his shirt and he unhooked my bra. He started to pull at my shirt, so I lifted myself up so he could remove my shirt and bra. It was the first time we had had sex in our own house, where we both lived. It was amazing. I mean we had had sex a lot over the past 3 months, but nothing was a match to this. I just couldn't resist him. He was too much for me to handle, but I loved him unconditionally.

We lived together now, and everything was working out perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

3 weeks had passed since the move, and Ben was still away filming in the U.S, so I was left here on my own; listening to David Bowie, and looking through my case file. The house was empty without him in it. He seemed to be able to fill a room with his laugh, and brighten the darkest days with the smallest of smiles. He was everything to me, and I didn't want to let him go. Not at any cost. But I couldn't help but wonder if there was someone more suited for him. Someone who would soak up all the fame and glory. Someone who was actually known by the British public. I mean, I was a nobody. I could disappear today, and nobody would know, until Ben got home, or someone realised I wasn't at work. Ben, however, was far from a nobody. He had fans in all corners of the earth, even if they didn't understand a word he was saying, they still felt the need to love him. But that’s enough depressing myself over nothing. I like asking my self-questions over little, tiny things that mean nothing, until I worry myself sick, and end up ruining a perfectly healthy relationship, thanks to my stupid questions! I knew I couldn't let that happen with Ben.

The day finally came. Ben was flying home today after 4 weeks in L.A filming his new film. Luckily I had the day off to greet him at the airport, and I couldn't wait to see his face, his hair, his eyes. His everything. The wait drove me crazy. I just wanted to see him, as I had only spoken to him on the phone, and via text.

A few hours before he flew in I did a deep clean on the house. I hoovered, swept, and polished the hell of that place. I was so pleased with it. All my hard efforts seemed to be paying off. The whole house looked spectacular. After all, I really did let it get in a shit state, but he would never know. I made sure it was impeccably clean; the dishes were all done, the washing was done, and the bed was made. I quickly had a shower, threw on some jeans and a Jurassic World top on. I quickly hopped in my car, and drove to the airport, my head doing summersaults as I thought of him. I knew there would be photographers, and I knew the public would tag on to the fact that we were a couple pretty fast, but I was not going to let that get in my way. I was in love with him, and nobody could scare me away.

I parked up outside the airport in the nearest space possible. I was five minutes late, so I ran to the arrivals gate. He was there looking lost in a flat cap, and his normal sunglasses. Nobody had realised it was him until I screamed "BEN!". I ran as fast as I could and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. I had officially court the attention of everyone - even the paparazzi, who were standing around looking for him.

He sweetly whispered in my ear "I have missed you like crazy. Oh, and you know everyone is now staring" He giggled

"Yeah I know, but I don't care...do you?" I played.

"No...not at all..."

I quickly cut him off "Okay just kiss me already!" I demanded.

We stood there (Well he stood there, with me around his waist) for what felt like an eternity, even though it was probably only 20 seconds, just hugging and kissing. He made me feel so special and loved.

"Right, I'm going to put you down now." He whispered in my ear.  
"Okay. I love you Ben. I have missed so much."

He slowly put me down, and I stood there looking up at him. How did I get this lucky to deserve him? These were the only thoughts going through my head at this point. We walked out of the airport together, his arm around my waist, and my arm around his. We were photographed all the way out, and even when we got into my car, but that didn't matter. On the drive home, we talked about his trip, and what he saw and what he did. He told me about how he had to pretend to be in love with the most annoying actress in the world, and how painful it was that I wasn't there with him. He was actually really annoyed and angry at the fact that he didn't enjoy making the film, and that it was going to show in the film.

"She was just so annoying! She kept trying to get me to go back to her room to 'practice lines'" He said angrily, performing air quotes. "But everyone knew what she was playing at. She wanted to have sex with me. I told her multiple times that I had a girlfriend at home, and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, but she didn't seem to be phased by this at all, and carried on trying. In the end, I told her where to go, and to find someone else to try this on. She finally took the message, and I think she enjoyed throwing the props at me in the second to last scene more than she should have. It was quite comical though." He began to laugh but he still seemed annoyed about the whole situation.

"Well, hopefully you will never have to work with her ever again. She sounds like a piece of work if you ask me" I then smiled at him, and rubbed his leg. "She has gone now for a few months before the premiere, and I will be there with you. So you don't have to worry."

"You will do that for me? You’ll come to my stupid premiere, of a stupid film, and sit through all of it?" He seemed really surprised by the fact that I loved him, and that I would travel to the end of the Earth for him.

"It's most certainly not stupid! You’re in it, so that makes it wonderful! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, I want you to introduce me to this girl, so I can tell her to back off, and that you are all mine." We both laughed like stupid teenagers.

We finally drove on the drive, and we were home. There were no pesky photographers, or any crazy fans waiting their turn to pass out in front of him. It was wonderful. It was so quiet, and so peaceful. We lugged his many bags into the house, and up the stairs. After getting all the bags in, he collapsed on the bed, dragging me down with him. We laid there for a while, just looking at each other. Then, we suddenly burst out in laughter, for absolutely no reason at all. I think we were just relived to see each other again. After our hysterical laugh was over, he gently places his hand on the back of my head, and twirled my hair through his fingers. He then moved his head toward mine, and kissed me passionately. He then moved his entire body, so he was on top of me. He made me feel whole, and I loved him so much. He then moved down to my trousers, and unbuttoned slowly, as he knew his would drive me insane. I quickly snapped up, and started to unbutton his shirt. He quickly stopped paying attention to my trousers, and kissed me, lowering me back down on the bed. He then whipped off my trousers in no time... and I think you basically get the gist of what happened after that.

We laid in bed all day. Not doing anything, but watching horror movies, kissing, and hugging. It was pure bliss. These were the moments I lived for.


End file.
